


Szaleństwo

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates, Ultimate Avengers - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Szaleństwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



Gdy jeden z łączników podsyła mu nowe zlecenie, przez kilka długich minut wpatruje się w ekran komputera, nie do końca wierząc, że ktoś może być na tyle szalony, by jawnie zlecać atak na Baxter Building.   
  
"Kiedy?" — pyta, przez  założony naprędce hotmail, czując budujące się na samą myśl o ataku podniecenie. Dawno nie prowadził czegoś tak dużego.   
  
"dwa dni" — przychodzi odpowiedź, a on odchyla się na krześle i ociera spocone dłonie o spodnie.   
  
"Mało"   
  
"wystarczajaco" — Łącznik dobrze zna jego możliwości i najpewniej negocjuje już cenę całego przedsięwzięcia.   
  
Twarz wykrzywia mu groteskowy, zimny uśmiech, którego sam zapewne by się przestraszył, gdyby nie widywał go tak często we własnym lustrze.   
  
Łącznik ma rację — dwa dni to dosyć czasu, by zdobyć sprzęt i przygotować szczątkowy plan, na którym będzie bazował przez całą akcję, poprzez modyfikowanie go w zależności od potrzeb. Był przecież  _elastyczny_.   
  
Kiedy po kilku minutach na ekranie wyświetla się plan budynku i lista technologii do zdobycia, ma już opracowaną metodę przerzutu ludzi i sprzętu. Do tego nie potrzebuje planów — cel to zwyczajny moloch z grubymi ścianami, przez które przebije się w kilka godzin, jest tego pewien.   
  
Jedyny problem mogą stanowić SHIELD i Avengersi, ale to teraz bez znaczenia.   
  
Zupełnie bez znaczenia.


End file.
